This invention relates to printed wire recording transducers for electrostatic printing/plotting applications.
Prior art constructions of recording transducers for electrostatic printing are costly, have a relatively high inter-electrode capacitance, and have an undesirably large stylus size dictated by wire diameter.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an economical means of producing a printed wire recording transducer (image head) using subtractive and/or additive printed wiring technologies.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a transducer with counter electrodes embedded within the recording assembly when the recording system employs single side (A.C.) recording technology.
Electrostatic recording processes and technology are well known and understood by those skilled in the art, and are, therefore, not described in detail within this disclosure in the interest of simplicity and the avoidance of redundancy.